Code of Gods R1
by Who or Whom
Summary: A world in chaos. The gods diveded in two. The world ruled be an evil king.  Its a lot of crap for Jonah, a 14 year old demigod to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Well today I was bored, so I decided to let people create their own demigods, hunters and ect. for me to use in a story! So create as many as you want and I'll pick my faves!**

Name:

Nickname:

Olympian Parent:

Moral Parent:

Age:

Description:

HEIGHT

EYES

SKIN

HAIR

RANDOM THING (optional)

Athletic?:

Clothes:

AT CAMP

MORTAL WORLD

Power(s):

Weapon:

Magical Item(optional):

Fatal Flaw:

Back story:

Personality:

Good or Bad:

Anything else you want me to know?:


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some of the characters that I like so far. If you posted one and its not on the list, it will probably be used as a supporting character. Oh, and please NO MORE BIG THREE!**

Jonah Releto- Athena (my OC)

Paige Carson- Hermes (Emullz)

Alexis White- Athena

Olivia Casper

Aziza Chenzira Mubarak (Azzi for short)- Erebos

**If you wanna make more characters, turn back a page! (it's been an issue) I need some people from other cabins and stuff like Ares, Demeter or others like that. **

**-Epic **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't posted for a while, sorry bout that. Here is the prologue and a survey for which title you think is best. You can read more to figure it out but really, I can't decide. Also, you can post some ideas. **

**Prologue/ Stuff you should know that will be formatted as a prologue later**

The year is 2117 in the Imperial calendar. In the year 2100, several countries in Europe joined together to create the empire of Impero with Florence, Italy as its capital. As king, is Pancrazio Righello who took the thrown after his father, who had originally started Impero, mysteriously died. Now they have taken over most of Europe, the Middle East, several countries in Africa, the capitol of Russia, and countries in central Asia and are expanding quickly. The Chinese, along with other Eastern Asian countries are fighting back. Impero has started to expand to South America. It has yet to come to the United States. Impero reigns over many countries, stripping the more rebellious countries of their culture and name. Backing the sides of the fight, are none other than the gods themselves. The gods have become rather corrupt over the years and have gotten increasingly greedy.

Well, that all that I can think to tell you for now, check this page because I might think of something else you should know. Gracias!

**Possible Titles**

1. Gods Divided

2. Nero

3. The Rise of Nero

4. Code of Gods

**Little note here for the future, I liked most of the characters and some of the ones that I have chosen may be altered a little to fit the story, sorry if you get really POed at me, but hey, a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do.**

**-Epic**


	4. Escape into the Mirror

**Hola! Its me, Epic, and I know it has taken me a while but here is the first chapter of my new story! (Stuff might be edited later, I would like your feedback. Nothing to harsh though, I am fragile. ^.^**

**Escape Into the Mirror**

My friend Azzi and I have been planning this for months. We both knew that this day would come. Today, April 24th 2117, is the day I go missing. Well, at least that's what the Intruders will think. They got some of the others but not me, Jonah Righello, soon to be former 3rd Prince to the Imperian thrown. I race down the hallway, their loud footsteps farther down the marble, tapestry filled hall of the palace. They shall catch up to me soon.

I spot my room. There is my large royal red bed and my white curtained window that, without my plan, would end up stained red with blood. I shut the door and lock it using a metal bar that I had sitting next to the door for this purpose. I open the window, feeling the warm breeze of the Italian region of Impero for the last time, and throw down my premade makeshift rope made out of sheets. Yah, I know, not very original, but I hope it will be enough to fool them. If only they knew that I had known about their plotting of my death since December. Who plans an assassination that far in advance and stores it on a "top secret" computer file? Well apparently they do.

The adrenalin is rushing through my body. I _know_ my plan will work, they always do. Instead of fleeing out the window I turn towards my lavish white tiled bathroom. It sounds like they are at my door now, I don't have much time. Azzi had better be on the other side!

As one enters my bathroom, they would find a row of mirrors, all reflecting into each other, all strategically placed to reflect everything. But, unknown to the common person, they have the ability to reflect even more. I flip a tile under the gold rimmed mirror at the end. Out pops a red button. I push into the wall. They have broken through the door now. I hear them stalling around and locating the open window. They all run back out and down the stairs that is used by the workers, as expected.

A few silent seconds pass and Azzi's face appears in the mirror, she is smiling at me, her small brown curlets flowing across her nine year old face in an unfelt breeze, and I smile back. We both have a feeling that we know what is about to happen next. Azzi reaches out from the mirror and grabs my hand.

One Intruder stayed behind to see if I really was gone. He must have heard me moving around in the bathroom. His footsteps come closer, I see through the mirrors his greedy eyes waiting for the upgrade to 4th in line for the thrown. He reaches the end of the row of mirrors.

"Come out, Jonah. Come out, come out where ever you are." He says eerily in that way all the villains and killers do in horror movies.

"I'm right here Sherlock!" I say from right behind him. He turns around confused. Seeming to think it was his imagination for there was nothing behind him except for a gold rimmed mirror. His shoulders relax and he goes to look at himself in the mirror. Olive skin, slicked back black hair, a small Italian mustache, average to say the least, but surely full of himself. When he looks in the mirror, he expects to see his "gorgeous" face, but all he see's are two kids, me and Az, looking back at him from the mirror. Before he can pull out his revolver I tell him "Sleep" from the other side of the mirror in which I am standing. He falls down to the ground immediately and takes a little nap that should last for a _very _long time. My power has not failed me yet.

Azzi and I break out into hysterical laughter. We press a button that has been installed under the rusty camp bathroom mirror and the portal to the palace is closed. I can hardly believe that I am here. Azzi told me all about this camp in America that she goes to when she spent her time here in Florence, Impero. Well now I should probably say _there _in Florence_._

We smile and hug, her small nine year old arms embarrassing me like family, _something I have not felt for a long while_. _Ever since..._ _No_, I interrupt my own thought. Right now I must push all of the thoughts of the past, my father, and the war out of my head. I am going to spend a summer in America, a country not involved in the war across the Atlantic. I am going to spend the summer as Jonah Releto. Just another kid at the American camp, Camp Halfblood with my favorite person in the whole world, Azzi. _I can't imagine any better way to live._ A smile stretches across my face as Azzi leads me out of the rusty bathroom and outside to the camp grounds where a new life awaits me.


End file.
